I'll Save You
by doctorblaine
Summary: This story is a Klaine fic that isn't all plain sailing. I apologise for what I'm going to do to Kurt, but bear with me guys, it'll all work out fine in the end, I think...
1. I Should Have Been There

**Hey guys, Lowri here,**

**So this fanfic won't be updated regularly, and I **apologise** deeply for that, because I know it can get annoying waiting for updates. I have to do this though, because I'm in the middle of a pile of exams. I am writing whenever I get any free time. If you like the story though, and come and pester me for updates, I'll do my best to get something up asap.**

**I want to thank Kay, my BETA, my reviewer and one of my best friends and Kayla, my reviewer and good friend. They both pestered me to write more of this chapter when I was running low on motivation or just needed kicking into gear. So, yeah guys, I love you both! Thank you for forcing me to post this.  
><strong>

**If you like this fic - or if you think it sucks, either way works fine - be sure to leave me a review. It'll make me update 1000 times quicker if I know someone actually likes my writing.**

**Last thing, I definitely don't own Glee. I wish I did, but I don't, and I never will :(**

* * *

><p>The horror movie that they were watching together was starting to make Kurt feel slightly queasy. He decided to excuse himself as someone's head rolled across the floor, huge on the big screen.<p>

"I'm just going to the bathroom." He explained into Blaine's ear as he was standing up. "I'll be back in two minutes." He added, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Okay" Blaine nodded, looking slightly concerned at Kurt's green-looking face.

Kurt left the stuffy movie theatre and stepped out into the cool foyer. He immediately felt better and exhaled sharply as he walked slowly down the corridor, towards the toilets. As he stepped inside, he saw his slightly green looking face staring back at him from the mirror. He sighed to himself as he turned on the cold water tap and splashed the coolness over his face, pressing a hand to his forehead and clutching his stomach, trying to will himself not to throw up the popcorn he had eaten while watching the trailers before the film began.

Kurt pulled out his phone and saw a text from Blaine. _The movie grossed you out, didn't it?_ He laughed slightly at how well Blaine knew him as he typed up his reply. _A bit. I'm phoning Cedes, so you can stay and watch the end. See you in a bit, love you, K x._ Just as he pushed send, the door slammed open and Karofsky stood in the doorway with a fierce stance, glaring at Kurt. Kurt dropped his phone as he began backing up from Karofsky.

"What do you think you're doing?" Karofsky growled at Kurt. "I thought I told you to stay away from that posh _fag_." He continued, spitting out the last word, moving closer to Kurt as he backed right up to the far wall of the toilets.

"Stay away from me!" Kurt warned with a shaky voice, cowering into the wall away from Karofsky.

"No!" Replied Karofsky sharply, "Come with me!" He demanded, grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him toward the door. Kurt's legs moved to keep him from falling as Karofsky pulled him along. Kurt was dragged out of the cinema and into the parking lot by the big jock that he had feared ever since he threatened his death after he forced his lips onto Kurt's in the locker room around a month ago.

When Karofsky finally released Kurt, he backed him up to a wall and looked around to make sure no one was around to be a witness, if he lost his patience and snapped.

"You won't punch the gay out of me you know." Kurt muttered, valiantly attempting bravery. _"If I'm going down, I'm not going down without a fight."_ He thought to himself. He bravely continued, "And you definitely won't beat the gay out of yourself when you punch me, all you're doing is stopping yourself from thinking about it and dealing with it." He stated, standing up straight and staring at Karofsky's angry eyes.

"I'm not gay." Karofsky laughed at him, "Now I think it's time for you to shut up, you little queer."

"Huh,_ queer_. Yep, that's me." Kurt laughed back at him, "I may be a _queer_, but at least I'm not an ignorant Neanderthal who will spend the rest of his life alone. I have a boyfriend, yes, but at least he cares about me! Who care about you David?" He questioned the taller boy, babbling slightly because of his nervousness.

Now that he had started speaking, he didn't seem to be able to stop. "Who have you got? Huh? Because I may be queer, but at least I have a boyfriend who lov-"

Kurt's determined speech got cut off by Karofsky slamming a fist into his stomach.

"I thought I told you. To shut up about. Your faggot. Boyfriend." Karofsky growled at him fiercely in between punches. Karofsky's anger ebbed slightly and Kurt slumped against the wall, gasping for breath. The jock took advantage of the smaller boy slumped against the wall and grabbed his jaw fiercely.

"You don't tell anyone about this!" He snarled at the terrified boy. He looked around frantically, checking he could escape, then turned back to Kurt, his hand still clutching the frightened boy's chin. He looked at him and saw fear etched clearly across his face, but behind Kurt's eyes, there was still a flicker of determination. Karofsky saw that Kurt knew he had the upper hand. He could go to the police and report him. Karofsky would be locked up for sure this time. His anger built up once more at this realisation, and the hand that held Kurt's jaw thrust out sharply, slamming Kurt's head into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Karofsky watched as Kurt's unconscious form slid down the wall, leaving a thick trail of blood behind him. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on his face as he realised what he had done. He looked around to check no one had witnessed the assault he had just carried out, then fled quickly, leaving Kurt unconscious on the cold, concrete floor.

* * *

><p>The movie finished and Blaine walked out, presuming he'd find Kurt sitting on one of the couches in the foyer, chatting away on his phone. He looked up and down the corridor and didn't see Kurt anywhere. He looked confused, but proceeded to the toilets to check for his boyfriend. He opened the door and found the place empty, except for Kurt's cell phone lying on the floor near to the far wall of the toilets.<p>

He picked it up and saw the text that he had received from Kurt on the screen. He drew his eyebrows together in confusion. _How did his phone end up here when he is supposed to be ringing Mercedes?_ He thought to himself.

He strode out of the toilets, beginning to get concerned. As he walked, he pressed the 8 that speed dialled Mercedes on Kurt's phone. It rang as Blaine walked up the corridor that lead to the screens, double checking he hadn't missed Kurt.

The ringing of the phone against his ear was suddenly cut off by Mercedes' happy voice, "Hey Kurt! Baby, how's your dat-"

Blaine cut into her sentence, worried he explained, "Mercedes, it's Blaine. Have you heard from Kurt tonight?"

"No, I haven't, why isn't he with you? I thought you two were going out together tonight." She replied confusion and concern thick in her voice.

"We were... we are…" Blaine murmured, his voice trailing off.

"Blaine, what is going on?" Mercedes demanded, hearing his confusion and worry.

"Me and Kurt went to see that new horror movie," Blaine explained quickly. "He got grossed out and left the movie. He said I should stay and watch the rest because he was going to phone you, so I did. But then I come out of the film, and he's nowhere to be found. I found his phone on the floor in the toilets. And you said you haven't heard from him. And he could be anywhere. And I don't know where to start looking!" He rambled, his calm composure slipping away and a frantic worry taking over his voice.

"Blaine. Calm down." Mercedes ordered over the phone. "You won't find Kurt if you're too busy panicking." She reasoned with him. "Now have you asked the staff if they've seen him?" She questioned.

Blaine mentally kicked himself. _Why didn't he think of that?_ "No…" He muttered rushing towards the desk by the doors to the cinema. "Hang on a sec, I'm asking now." He told Mercedes as he got to the desk, dropping the hand that held the phone to by his side.

"Excuse me; I wonder if you can help me?" Blaine asked politely, "I came here with my boyfriend and he left the movie because he got grossed out and now I can't find him. I don't suppose you've seen him?" He questioned, adding a brief description of Kurt.

"Um, no, I haven't." The staff member said. "Sorry." She apologised.

It was at this moment that two teenage girls came running into the cinema, looking scared and upset.

"Excuse me; you need to call an ambulance right now." A tall blonde girl ordered. "There is a boy outside that's unconscious!" She explained.

There was a large clunk as Blaine dropped Kurt's phone and turned as white as a sheet. A small brunette girl that had run in with the blonde girl picked up the phone, which was shrilling _Blaine! Blaine! What the hell was that bang? Blaine? _The girl looked at the phone, then at Blaine who was staring at the door.

"Um excuse me? Blaine?" She said, assuming the name the phone was shrieking was his. "You dropped your phone." She held it out.

He ignored it and rushed out of the door and round the corner, where he saw a small Filipino girl sitting on the concrete with her fingers on Kurt's wrist, checking his pulse.

"Kurt!" He gasped quietly, running to his side. The girl stopped him. "You can't touch him." She stated, "If he's broken anything, it'll make it worse. My mother is a nurse." She added, explaining how she knew. He nodded at her.

Blaine moved to the side of Kurt's body. He ducked his head and blinked back tears in his eyes. Someone had done this deliberately to Kurt. Someone had come and hurt his beautiful boyfriend and just left him here alone. Left him to die. As Blaine thought that one last word, tears began to form in his eyes. The thought of Kurt leaving him was too much to handle. He couldn't lose Kurt, he just couldn't. Kurt was his everything. He was his rock, his light, his whole world.

"Kurt, baby, if you can hear me, listen." Blaine whispered into his ear, brushing against it with his lips. "You have to stay with me. You can't leave me by myself, I can't be without you." He swiped away his tears and his voice turned determined, "You need stay strong for me, honey, okay? Just hold on. I'll get you fixed, I promise."

"Blaine?" A voice questioned. Blaine looked up and saw the brunette from before, once again holding Kurt's phone out to him. "I spoke to your friend Mercedes." She informed Blaine. "I told her Kurt had got hurt and that we were waiting for the ambulance. I hope you don't mind, I just didn't think you'd want to have to leave him."

"Oh, er thanks." He mumbled, taking the phone off the girl and holding it against his chest for a while before pocketing it.

"Mercedes said she'd phone Kurt's family for him. They'll meet you in the hospital." She added.

He nodded and turned back to Kurt's body. He finally heard the ambulance sirens approaching. He sighed to himself. At least help was here now.

It wasn't any better though. Blaine found himself just stood there watching the paramedics strap him to a stretcher, while they listed what was wrong with his boyfriend, "He has Severe Hypothermia and Head Trauma, possible TBI, we can't know when he's unconscious though. It's possible that he's broken a rib or two as well." He shuddered at the things they were saying and turned away.

One of the paramedics approached him. "You know the boy that got injured, yeah?" He asked Blaine.

"Yeah, Kurt is my boyfriend." He muttered at the floor, lost in his own thoughts.

"So you'll be riding in the ambulance?" The paramedic questioned. Blaine nodded.

The ride to the hospital was a blur for Blaine. The only bits of it he remembered were the two times that the paramedic had had to resuscitate Kurt, because, hell, he was sure that they would be ingrained in his memory forever. He didn't remember leaving the ambulance. He didn't remember running down the long corridor alongside the stretcher and he barely remembered the paramedics telling him they were going to have to operate on Kurt. All Blaine knew, in that second as he paced the hospital corridor was that Kurt was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly a sharp voice yelled his name from down the corridor. "BLAINE! WHERE'S KURT! IS HE OKAY?" Burt's worried voice demanded, growing closer as he ran towards where Blaine was pacing. Carole and Finn followed behind him, looking anxious and worried.

Blaine took a breath and slowly shook his head. "Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry! I should have followed Kurt out of that movie theatre; I should have checked he was okay! This is all my fault." His voice trailed off.

Burt put his hand on Blaine's arm. "Blaine?" He questioned, pausing until Blaine looked him in the eyes. "You can't blame yourself for this. How were you supposed to know some sicko was going to beat up Kurt?" His words were bitter as he said the second sentence.

At this moment, a doctor walked up to the small group in the corridor. "Are you the family of Kurt Hummel?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm his dad, this is his step-mom and step-brother and Blaine is his boyfriend." Burt muttered to the doctor. "Where is he? Is he okay?" He asked, his voice thick with worry.

"If you'd like to follow me, we can talk in my office." The doctor said, leading them down the corridor and into a small office. As they entered, she gestured for them to sit down and then went and sat opposite them, behind a cluttered desk.

"Now, Mr Hummel," She began calmly, "your son has just finished being operated on. He had a small crack in his skull and we had to stop the bleeding. We had to induce a coma because his body wouldn't stabilize." Burt's face turned pale.

"What else was wrong with him?" He asked quietly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well he has hypothermia from being outside for too long when he was unconscious. He also has a badly bruised rib, luckily he didn't break it. His recovery time could have been a lot longer if he did."

Blaine blanched. _If I would have got up and checked on Kurt, he wouldn't have hypothermia. Hell, he probably wouldn't even be in here right now._ He thought viciously to himself.

"Doctor," Burt's shaky voice interrupted Blaine's inner monologue, "How bad is all of this? When is Kurt likely to wake up?"

"Well Mr Hummel, the hypothermia and bruised rib will fix themselves in a couple of days. As for the cracked skull, Kurt may have suffered a brain injury from that. We are unable to tell when he will wake up. It'll be when his body is ready. We don't know if that will be today, tomorrow, or in a couple of weeks." She said in a voice that doctors only use when they're breaking bad news.

Burt nodded and then asked another question he didn't want to know the answer to, "What kind of brain damage are we looking at here?" He said, his voice shaking slightly and his face turning green.

"We can't be sure until he wakes up." She explained softly.

Burt took a breath and nodded slightly. "When can we see him?"

"We've put him in his own room, so it's fine for you to go and see him now." She smiled reassuringly. "Also, it's fine for one of you to stay with him overnight. Now if you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to see Kurt."

The doctor stood and led the way out of the small office, down the corridor and into Kurt's room.

As they stepped inside, their reactions were all similar. They looked at Kurt and gasped slightly. He was covered in blakets with only his head showing. His face was incredibly pale and he had an oxygen tube leading to his nose. His jaw was bruised and he had a bandage around his head. He breathing was the only movement coming from him.

Burt walked slowly forward and sat in the chair next to Kurt's pillow. He reached over and took hold of one of Kurt's hands and started rubbing circles on it with his thumb. "Kiddo, if you can hear me, you have to know, I love you so much." He told his son, "You didn't deserve this. You don't deserve to be lying here unconscious. " He pleaded with his unconscious son.

Carole walked over, sitting herself next to Burt. She put her hand on top of Kurt and Burt's and kissed Kurt gently on his cheek. She rubbed Burt's arm with her free hand and reassured Burt. "He'll be okay. Kurt's a fighter, he always has been and he always will be."

Blaine looked at Kurt and was conflicted. He wanted to go and sit by him and hold his hand too, but he didn't want Kurt's family to think he was intruding. Finn saw his confused face and whispered, "You can go sit with him too, you know. You are his boyfriend after all." He nudged him forward from where they were standing, at the foot of Kurt's bed, to the other side of it.

Blaine nodded and walked forward and took the hand that Burt and Carole weren't holding. He kissed it softly before ducking his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to speak to Kurt in front of his dad and step-mom. He just sat there silently, holding Kurt's hand like it was the most delicate thing in the world.

They stayed silent, around Kurt's bedside for a bit before the doctor came in. "I'm afraid 3 of you will have to leave now." She said apologetically. "Who is staying tonight?" She questioned.

"I'm staying with him tonight." Burt said, looking up at Carole, who simply nodded.

"Okay," The doctor said. "I'll leave the rest of you to have a moment with him."

Carole moved forward to Kurt's bed and spoke softly to him. "Sweetie, stay strong." She said, bending to kiss Kurt's cheek once more. "I love you. I'll be back to see how you're doing tomorrow."

She moved back and Finn stepped forward to take his place. "Hey, it sucks that someone did this to you, dude. I hope you get better real soon Kurt." He said, patting Kurt's arm.

Carole the said to Burt, "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Burt nodded. Carole took his hand and walked out of the room. She beckoned Finn to come with them. Blaine understood that she was giving him some time alone with Kurt.

He shuffled his chair forward and placed his head on the pillow, next to Kurt's. He kissed his cheek softly and tears began to flow freely down his face.

"Kurt." He said softly. "I love you, baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most. You deserved none of this. You're the most beautiful, kind and understanding person I've ever met, and to think that someone would do this to you for being who you are, it breaks my heart." He pressed another quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and took a deap breath, biting his lip, he fought back tears.

"Please, be okay Kurt." He pleaded with the unconscious body. "You have to be okay, because I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. You've saved me in more ways than you could ever know and I love you so much." His voice broke and tears began rolling down his face. He didn't have anything else to say. He just lay next to his boyfriend and cried for him. Cried because someone had beaten him up. Cried because he was lying in a hospital bed and cried because he couldn't do anything to fix him.


	2. What Am I, Without You?

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so, so, so, sorry you have had to wait this long for an update. My exams were crazy and when they had finished I just needed a bit of time to defuzz my brain and chill out a bit. I promise that you will get an update much sooner this time.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed or **subscribed** for updates. You all made my day. I love every single one of you so much, and I mean that, from the bottom of my heart.**

**I'm going to talk a bit more after the chapter, because I need to explain a few things that happen. But for now I'll just let you read.**

**The two songs in this are Taylor Swift - I'm Only Me When I'm With You and Goo Goo Dolls - Without You Here. The lyrics to these are very relevant to the story.**

* * *

><p>Blaine managed to stop his tears from falling a couple of minutes later. He took a minute to compose himself before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips and then walking out to the corridor, where Burt was making arrangements with Carole.<p>

"Blaine, honey, you came in the ambulance here didn't you?" Carole asked as he approached them. He nodded.

"Can your parents come and pick you up?" She asked kindly.

"No. My parents are in New York at a business thing." Blaine said quietly, realising that he had no way of getting home. "I know it's late, but you couldn't give me a lift could you? You'd only have to drop me in the cinema car par, just so I can get my car." He explained.

"Blaine, I don't want you driving yourself home this late and I don't really like the idea of you going back to an empty house." Carole said firmly, "You can come and stay with us for the night and we'll give you a lift to fetch your car tomorrow morning."

Blaine looked between Burt and Carole unsurely. "That's very nice of you, but I don't want to intrude." He said politely.

"You wouldn't be intruding. Kurt's room is free anyway. I'm not taking no as an answer." She said firmly, with a small smile on her face.

"Well if you're sure it's not too much trouble…" He smiled at Carole.

"Of course not." She smiled then turned to her husband. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try and get some sleep." She kissed him then patted his arm.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Burt said, before walking back into Kurt's room.

Carole lead the way out of the hospital and into the parking lot and opened the back door of the car for Blaine. He climbed in and pulled the door shut behind him, resting his head on the cool glass window pane, sighing deeply as he tried to maintain some form of composure in front of Carole and Finn.

Finn flicked the radio on as he climbed into the car and some cheerful song played as Carole drove away from the hospital. Blaine tuned it out as his mind wondered back to Kurt.

He kept on imagining how Kurt would have felt when he realized he was about to get beaten up. He would have felt scared, angry, but most importantly, Blaine thought, he would have felt alone. Because Blaine wasn't there to stop it from happening. I should have been there! He thought viscously at himself.

Suddenly, Blaine's mind flashed back to around three years ago.

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked home from school, he whistled to himself happily. He couldn't wait to get home. His older sister Suzannah was home from 6 months of travelling after finishing university. He couldn't wait to see her and catch up on the months that they had spent apart.<p>

He and Suzannah were really close. She had practically raised Blaine while their parents went to official meetings all over the country and left them at home alone together. Blaine looked up to her and she adored him. They were inseparable when they were together and Blaine respected her massively.

He began to speed up as he realised his house was only a couple of metres away around the corner. He was stopped in his tracks when he realised that there were two figures waiting at the corner. He recognised them as Matt Wallis the bully from the year above and his girlfriend Sarah.

Matt was short and broad with a shaved head and an angry expression on his face. He seemed to scowl at everything, but sneered as he saw Blaine stop in his tracks and look at him with fear in his eyes.

Sarah was tall and thin with straight blonde hair flowing halfway down her back. Her features would be pretty, apart from the face her face was twisted into an expression of pure disgust as she regarded the small boy in front of her.

Blaine was shocked by her presence there. Wallis and his friends liked intimidating Blaine, but Sarah had never participated in this.

"Wallis." Blaine half whispered, addressing the boy by his surname as anyone who wasn't in his immediate group of friends did. He turned to face the girl beside him and acknowledged her with a tight nod, "Sarah. Is their anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah actually. Me and Matt had a few things we want to talk to you about."

"We think that you should stop liking boys and get yourself a girlfriend. I'm tired of you trying to perv at me and the rest of the guys in the locker room."

Blaine laughed slightly, despite the situation. _Typical._ He thought to himself, _Every straight guy thinks that every gay guy wants to perv at him._ He decided to ignore that thought and addressed the first thing that he had said.

"Wallis, you honestly think that my dad hasn't already tried that? The, like-girls-or-else approach didn't work for him and it won't work for you either. Because, you know something? You may be too ignorant to understand this, but liking boys is a part of who I am. Nothing is going to change that. Not your ignorance, not your prejudice and definitely not your fists." He spoke confidently, determined to argue his rights.

"Well we'll see about that." Wallis snarled at him.

Sarah slowly stepped around Blaine so she was standing behind him and he turned to watch her, questioning whether she was leaving or planning something else. Wallis recaptured his attention when he stepped forwards suddenly. Sarah took advantage of his distraction and snatched his wrist up and held them behind his back.

He turned his head to face her and Sarah's lips crashed into his own.

He pulled his head back in shock, his body twisted awkwardly, his body still being forced forwards by Sarah's restraining hands, and his head turned backwards to face Sarah behind him. He blinked in shock at her.

"So, how did you like that?" Sarah whispered at him, presuming he had enjoyed the kiss.

"What part of 'I like boys' do you not understand?" He questioned angrily. He pulled his head back and then shot it forwards, head butting her and then twisting himself out of her grip.

"You'll regret doing that, you faggot!" Wallis shouted, slamming his fist into Blaine's stomach. He fell to the floor, gasping in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Suzannah's furious voice interrupted Wallis as he was about to kick Blaine as he lay on the floor.

Sarah darted away, dragging Wallis along behind her as Suzannah dropped to the ground next to Blaine.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Uh… y-yeah." He stuttered, glancing around to check they had left.

"C'mon. Lets get you home." She put her arm underneath Blaine's and pulled him to his feet slowly, putting an arm around his waist as he began walking slowly to their house.

They got inside and Blaine slumped on the sofa and Suzannah slid down next to him, placing a hand on his knee. He recoiled from it without realising.

"Are you okay, Blaine? You don't need to go to the hospital, do you?"

_No, you can't go the hospital. What if they're out there waiting for you?_ He thought to himself. "No, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up."

That was an understatement.

Blaine remembered that after that incident, he didn't step out of the house for over a fortnight. He was too scared that someone would be there waiting for him.

That was when Suzannah phoned their parents, who were away on business, and asked them if it was okay for him to change schools, because he was being bullied. His parents agreed and within the next week, he was in Dalton.

He would never forget the months he spent talking to psychologists who tried to help him move on from what had happened. They tried their best to help him, but they didn't help, not really.

What had helped most, was that he had people at Dalton who were there for him, even though he had only just met them. He thought of everything they had done and realised that he would have to do all of that for Kurt now.

He just hoped that he would be one of the people Kurt trusted enough to let help him.

* * *

><p>"Nearly home." Carole's quiet voice interrupted Blaine's thoughts.<p>

Blaine didn't realize it until he lent against the door, but he was shaking. He shuddered at his thoughts before shaking his had a little, trying to force himself to forget the memories that had just resurfaced. He bit his lip and regained his composure just as Carole turned into the street where the Hummel-Hudson house was located.

The pulled onto the drive and Carole silence the engine, before sliding out of the car. Finn slid out as well, leaving Blaine to take a deep breath and put on a composed face, before he slid out of the car and followed Finn and Carole to the front door.

He reached the door just as the Hudson's were entering it. Carole held the door open for Blaine to enter and shut it behind him as he walked into the living room.

"Blaine, sweetie, are you hungry at all?" She asked in a very motherly way.

"No thank you Mrs Hummel, I ate earlier." Blaine politely replied.

"Blaine, please, call me Carole. Now is there anything you need or should I just get Finn to show you to Kurt's room?"

"Um, I'll just head up to Kurt's room, if that's alright?" He replied, wondering if she would mind his lack of social interaction.

"That's perfectly fine dear." She smiled softly at her, before turning to the kitchen where Finn had disappeared to. "Finn!" she called in the general direction of the kitchen. "Come and show Blaine to Kurt's room and find him something he can sleep in please?"

"Sure mom. Follow me, dude." He said turning and leading the way upstairs.

They stopped outside the first door on the landing and Finn pushed the door open, gesturing for Blaine to step inside.

Blaine's jaw dropped as he stepped inside Kurt's room for the first time. He surveyed the room with wide eyes. It was so Kurt. From the white washed walls with colourful art hanging off them, to the simplistic desk with neat piles of school work arranged on it with a collection of scent diffusers next to it.

There was a selection of photos of Kurt and various members of the New Directions club on his desk as well. His bed was in the centre of the room and was piled high in cushions and covered in Egyptian cotton. Either side of his bed were two tables. One contained an alarm clock and several magazines and books, the other contained two photos. One of Kurt and his mom and dad at Disneyland. Blaine smiled to himself slightly at that. He had never seen a photo of Kurt's mom, but he knew she meant a lot to him.

The other photo made Blaine's heart flutter crazily in his chest. It was a photo of Kurt and him, sat on the grass in the park together. Mercedes had seen Blaine sneak an arm around Kurt and had shot a picture as the two of them turned to her with blissful smiles on their face.

Blaine's heart soared as he realized what they meant to each other. Kurt obviously cared a great deal about him for him to have a photo of them together by his bedside. The feelings are mutual. He thought to himself.

"He'yar." Finn said, holding a pair of grey pants and a black tee out to him.

Blaine took them and moved from the doorway where he was still stood and placed himself at the edge of Kurt's bed. He turned to Finn who was still hovering by the door.

"Is it alright if I take a shower?" He asked politely, needing the hot water over him to clear his head.

"Sure dude. You can use Kurt's en suite." Finn said, gesturing to the door in the corner of the room. "There will be everything you need in there, just help yourself." Finn gave him a warm smile before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine collapsed backward onto the bed as soon as the door shut, turning his head to the pillow and inhaling the familiar smell that was Kurt. He breathed deep and relaxed, as he let the scent fill his mind and comfort him slightly. It was almost like Kurt was there with him.

He soon decided to get up and shower. He got up slowly and headed into the bathroom where he saw a counter full of skin care products. He smiled slightly to himself. It was so Kurt. He stripped down and stepped into the warm cascade of water and began singing softly to himself out of habit.

"_Friday night beneath the stars,  
>in a field behind your yard,<br>you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
>And sometimes we don't say a thing;<br>just listen to the crickets sing.  
>Everything I need is right here by my side.<br>And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you."<em>

He took the shampoo into his hands and smelled it before rubbing it through his damp curls and stepping under the hot water and continuing into the chorus, while running his hands through his hair, slowly getting rid of the shampoo.

"_I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<em>

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
><em>livin' in a crazy world.<em>  
><em>Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.<em>  
><em>And I don't try to hide my tears.<em>  
><em>The secrets or my deepest fears.<em>  
><em>Through it all nobody gets me like you do.<em>  
><em>And you know everything about me.<em>  
><em>You say that you can't live without me."<em>

He paused before whispering the next two lines.

"_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
>Only you can tell."<br>_

He bit his lip and continued the last verse slowly, rubbing shower gel over himself and allowing the water to wash it off.

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me<br>Who I wanna be  
>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<br>With you_

He finished the shower quickly, after he finished the song. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed the clothes Finn had given him, throwing them on, then settling into his boyfriends bed. With the familiar smell of Kurt surrounding him, it didn't take Blaine long to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The room swam into focus as Blaine jumped awake. He had a nightmare that Kurt had died and he was terrified. His eyes were full of unspilled tears and his hands shook as he grabbed the duvet and pulled it up to his chin, clutching his knees to his chest, he began to rock himself back and forwards.<p>

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. Kurt's alive, he'll be fine." He reassured himself softly.

After he had shaken off the nightmare, he glanced at the clock and saw it was 11AM. He mentally kicked himself for sleeping so long and leapt out of bed, changing into the clothes he had worn the previous day. He practically sprinted downstairs, not even bothering to try and tame his curls. He found Carole on the sofa and dropped into the chair opposite her.

"Morning Blaine, how did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks. Do you know how he is this morning?"

"Well Burt called earlier and said he's doing better. He was talking in his sleep early this morning, so they think his body is getting ready to come out of the coma."

"But he hasn't woken up yet?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Not yet." Carole replied sadly, as the front door opened and Finn walked in.

"Hey dude." Finn greeted Blaine. "I just went to get your car from the cinema with Puck."

"Oh thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"Would you have really wanted to go back to that parking lot after finding Kurt there? I didn't even see him and I didn't want to go there."

Blaine winced slightly and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right, thanks for that."

Finn dropped his keys into his hand and patted him on the back awkwardly before throwing himself down on the sofa. He flicked the TV on and flipped through the channels quickly with the remote. He spoke to Blaine again, but his eyes remained focused on the screen.

"Hope you don't mind us just taking your keys, dude. We didn't want to wake you up."

"Nah, that's fine." He looked round hesitantly, wondering if they were going to the hospital today or whether he should just drive himself up there now.

"Me and Finn are going to visit Kurt later on this evening, but there is visiting on at 1, if you want to go then." Carole explained noticing Blaine's hesitation.

"Uh yeah, I can't stay too late because I have to get back to Dalton tomorrow and it's a long drive back,"

"Yeah, that's fine honey. Now do you want me to fix you some brunch before you head off? I can make pancakes."

Before Blaine could answer, Finn's head snapped to face his mother and asked, "Do I get some?"

Carole laughed as she got up. "Sure Finn. You having some Blaine?"

"Yes please."

10 minutes, and several helpings of pancakes later, Blaine and Finn sat at the kitchen table, full.

"Dude, you're so small. How did you even manage to fit all those pancakes in?" Finn questioned Blaine seriously.

Blaine laughed at the confused look on his face. "They were good pancakes?" Blaine offered as an explanation.

Carole chuckled slightly and smiled at him gratefully. "Glad you enjoyed them."

"Yeah, they were great." Blaine said, sliding out of his seat. "Thank you so much for all your hospitality Carole. I better be heading off to the hospital so I can get back to Dalton in time for curfew."

"Don't even mention it, Blaine." Carole smiled at him fondly. "You're welcome here any time. Now, if Kurt is awake, make sure you tell him we're thinking of him."

"Of course. Thanks again, see you soon."

Outside, he jumped into his car and sped all the way to the hospital. He hoped that Kurt would be sitting up awake, waiting for someone to visit and remove the boredom of sitting in a hospital bed, but he knew deep down inside, that it probably wouldn't be the case.

When he arrived, he remembered that his guitar was in the backseat of his car, and he decided to take it to sing to Kurt. He grabbed it and rushed up to Kurt's room quickly, to be met in the corridor by Burt.

"Hey, Blaine." He greeted. "Kurt still isn't awake yet, but you can come in and sit with him for a while if you want. I have to go chat with the Doctors for a while, you'll be fine by yourself, won't you?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr Hummel." Blaine said politely.

"Okay, I'll just be down the corridor. Give me a shout if he shows any signs of waking up. I want to be there when he does."

"Sure." Blaine nodded.

Burt returned the nod before heading down the corridor and disappearing into one of the doctor's offices.

Blaine took a breath before stepping inside Kurt's room.

Kurt was in the exact same place he was when Blaine had left last night. He was still laid in the bed with the oxygen tube still present, and a bandage still wrapped around his head. His breathing was shallow and he looked like a ghost, there was no colour in his face whatsoever.

Blaine sighed sadly and moved to the side of Kurt's bed. He placed his guitar against the wall and took Kurt's hand into his own, before sitting down next to him. He dropped his lips to Kurt's hand which he held in his own, pressing a soft kiss there before lifting his head and talking softly to Kurt's unconscious form.

"Kurt, I know you probably can't hear any of this, but I want to tell it all to you anyway. You mean so much to me. From the very first moment I saw you standing on that staircase in Dalton, in your makeshift uniform, trying your hardest to blend in, I knew from that moment, that you were someone amazing. Now, we're boyfriends, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have someone as strong and brave as you are by my side."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, before continuing.

"When I think about losing you, it is the single most painful thing to think about. I can't imagine my life without you Kurt. I don't think I realised it properly until now, but I…"

He paused and took a breath.

"I love you." He said softly. "And if… no, when. When you wake up, I will make sure I tell you as often as you'll let me, because you are the best part of my life, and I never want to lose you."

He pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's hand, before leaning over a placing a soft kiss against his lips.

"I want to sing something for you, Kurt." Blaine said, pulling his guitar over from where he had placed it.

_Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
>A moment in your arms became the reason why<br>And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness  
>The only one I need until my dying breath<br>And I would give you everything just to  
>Feel your open arms<br>And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel_

_And now, now that you're near_  
><em>There's nothing more without you<em>  
><em>Without you here<em>

_And I'm trying to believe_  
><em>In things that I don't know<em>  
><em>The turning of the world<em>  
><em>The colour of your soul<em>  
><em>That love could kill the pain<em>  
><em>Truth is never vain<em>  
><em>It turns strangers into lovers<em>  
><em>And enemies to brothers<em>  
><em>Just say you understand<em>  
><em>I never had this planned<em>

_And now, now that you're near_  
><em>There's nothing more without you<em>  
><em>Without you here<em>  
><em>Without you here<em>  
><em>There's nothing more without you<em>  
><em>Without you here<em>

_My head lies to my heart_  
><em>And my heart it still believes<em>  
><em>It seems the ones who love us are the ones<em>  
><em>That we deceive<em>  
><em>But you're changing everything<em>  
><em>You're changing everything in me<em>

_And now, now that you're near_  
><em>There's nothing more without you<em>  
><em>Without you here<em>

As Blaine plucked the last few notes of the song, he glanced up at Kurt. His fingers were twitching. Blaine stopped playing quickly, dropping the guitar and running to the door of Kurt's room.

"Mr Hummel." He called, seeing Burt talking to a nurse on the corridor. "I think Kurt might be waking up."

Burt turned to face him quickly, checking that he was serious, before turning to the nurse and saying something that Blaine couldn't hear, then dashing down the corridor and into Kurt's room.

Burt rushed to the opposite side of the bed to where Blaine was sat, and gripped his hand tightly.

"Kurt. Buddy, can you hear me?" Burt said softly. "Wake up kiddo!"

Kurt's eyelashes were fluttering, and he was moving his lips slightly, as if he was trying to say something.

"C'mon Kurt, open your eyes. Wake up, kid."

Blaine took the other hand into his own and Kurt's eyes finally blinked open.

His eyes looked around blearily and he blinked with confusion. "Dad? Where am I?" He questioned in a small voice.

"You're in the hospital, buddy. Someone beat you up. Do you remember what happened at all?"

"No." Kurt's forehead creased and he looked around the room, trying to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. "When did this happen?"

"Last night. You were at the cinema with Blaine." Burt said, gesturing to Blaine at the other side of Kurt's bed.

Kurt's eyes followed his father's hand, and he surveyed Blaine sitting beside his bed. He glanced at Blaine's hand, which held his own, and he pulled his hand away slowly.

"Why would I go to the cinema with him? I don't even know who he is." He said, genuinely confused.

The realisation hit Blaine like a fist to the stomach.

Kurt didn't remember him.

Burt was not as quick on the ball as Blaine was, and he stared at his son looking confused.

"What are you talking about Kurt? Blaine is your boyfriend. You two went from Dalton to the cinema. Do you remember any of that?"

"No, dad… I-I don't know what's going on." Kurt sounded unsettled. "What's Dalton? And who is he?"

Blaine rose from his chair as Burt finally realised what was going on.

"I think I better go." Blaine said sadly. "The last thing you need is me here making it more complicated." He said to Burt, who simply nodded.

Blaine grabbed his guitar and walked out of the hospital silently, not allowing himself to feel any emotion, just moulding his face into a mask and concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, until he reached his car.

When he got there, he climbed in carefully, tossing his guitar into the back seat before speeding out of the parking lot. He tried to keep his tears at bay, but he could only manage it for around ten minutes before he had to pull his car up on the side of the road.

He collapsed onto the steering wheel, his whole body shaking as he cried.

Kurt might not have died, but Blaine had still lost him. He didn't know who Blaine was. Blaine wouldn't get to be a part of his life anymore. That knowledge hurt Blaine more than anything else ever had. He had lost a boy who he loved with all of his heart, and the one person he never wanted to lose, gone.

Blaine cried more than he had ever cried before that day. He didn't know how long he spent slumped over the steering wheel, letting all the pain of losing Kurt ebb away. He could have been there for hours. He didn't even care, but after a while, he finally managed to compose himself slightly.

"Blaine, c'mon. Pull yourself together." He said to himself. "This could be so much worse. Kurt could be dead right now, but he's not and you can still be a part of his life. It may take time, but you can become a part of his life again."

His pep talk had brightened his outlook on the situation, and he was almost happy as he pulled onto the road and continued to drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eep, do you all hate me now?**

**So this chapter is very Angsty!Blaine, which I thought was necessary, because I want to build him a back story and I find it interesting to explore his character and imagine what past life he has had, and how well he can handle situations.**

**You're probably wondering why I have given Kurt memory loss, and I'm going to try and explain, without giving away too many spoilers of what's to come.**

**So, we all know that Kurt is a very strong person. What I'm doing here is - I want to say, showing how strong I think Kurt is, but that isn't right, because I don't feel like I'm writing this story. Sure, I have a plot, but most of the time, the characters take over and write for me, so Kurt is showing how strong he is. Also, this allows me to explore Kurt's relationship with other characters, and I'm really interested as to how Blaine and Kurt are going to rebuild their relationship.**

**So, I hope you all don't hate me too much. I promise things will get better, you just have to keep on reading.**

**Thank you for reading. It means so much.**

**Much love, Lowri x**


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Right guys, I'm going to start of by apologising to you all because I haven't updated in months. I'm so sorry. It was the summer holidays, and when the holidays come around, my brain gets all fizzled and I don't do ANYTHING. I literally lay on the sofa for two months because my brain refused to let me do stuff.**

**I have a couple of options for you now. I'm thinking of abandoning this story because I had plans for it to be at least 12 chapters, and due to the shit load of A Level work I am getting at the moment, and my laziness, I don't know how long it will be before I can update. You'll probably end up waiting for ages and I don't want that to happen.**

**However, if you want to see how this plays out, I can publish small one shots (I'll try to get one up fortnight – maybe even one a week.) of around 500 words each, just showing the basic plot of the story. Or, you can just wait, and I'll try get updates to you whenever I have the time.**

**Let me know when you review guys. It's completely up to you. You guys are the only reason I'm writing this fic.**

**If this story does get abandoned, I will probably post a few AU one shots instead of it, because occasionally, I get ideas and think "I have to type these out." And then after a week, I just kind of forget about it.**

**At the moment I am writing a Klaine!Doctor Who crossover and I am adoring it. I might post the first part of that later on.**

**So, guys, let me know what you think. Leave a review, or drop by my tumblr which is stickingwithharry. tumblr. com just delete the spaces.**

* * *

><p>As the door closed behind Blaine, Kurt turned to Burt looking slightly scared.<p>

"Dad? What's going on?" Kurt asked, glancing at the door then back to his dad.

"I think you have memory loss, kiddo." Burt said softly. "I'm going to get a Doctor to come and check you over."

Burt left the room and Kurt's thoughts started shouting at him inside his head.

_What the hell is going on? Who was that guy before? Did dad say he was my boyfriend? How can he be though? I don't even know who he is._

He thought back to the boy who was by his bedside when he woke up. He was definitely attractive. Kurt thought. He remembered the defined face, with tan skin, underneath a mess of black curls. His face was balanced out nicely. He had full lips and a straight line nose, and thick triangular shaped eyebrows. The one feature of his face that Kurt remembered the most though was his eyes.

Kurt remembered them sparkling, a strange mixture of hazel with flecks of green. He remembered the intensity in those eyes as he had looked at Kurt. If anyone's eyes were the windows to their soul, it was that boy's. Kurt thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Burt re-entering the room with a Doctor. She approached the bottom of the hospital bed where Kurt lay and checked the clipboard that hung there. She seemed fine with what she saw there and moved to by the side of Kurt.

"So Kurt, your dad tells me you're having some trouble remembering stuff. Now, we are going to have to run some tests, because if you memory has been affected, it is likely you have a Traumatic Brain Injury and other parts of your brain may be affected as well. Also, with memory loss, there is a slight chance that you will develop epilepsy, but I don't want you to worry about any of that until we've had chance to run the tests on you. All of these things are quite low risk, so we should just hope for the best until we know for sure, okay?"

Kurt simply nodded at all this information.

"Right, I think the first thing we need to do is figure out how bad this memory loss is. So, I'm just going to ask you a few questions. You remember your dad alright, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good. That means that it is probably only your short term memory that has been affected. But just to be sure, can you tell me what your earliest memory is?"

"I remember being around 3 and asking my mom and dad for a pair of sensible heels for a birthday present." Kurt said with a small smile, and a glance at his dad beside him. Burt smiled and put his hand over the top of Kurt's.

"Okay, that's excellent, so you still have early memories, which is a really positive sign. Now, tell me, what is one of the last things you remember before waking up here?"

"Well I remember going back to McKinley after summer. Rachel sent this new girl to a crack house because she was a good singer, then she left for Vocal Adrenaline. Too bad, we could have used her voice in Glee club."

"Okay, good. Anything else you can tell me?"

"I think the week after was the week everyone spent nagging Mr Schue about performing a Brittany number. There was a Facebook group set up about it, so we had to try to get him to allow us to do it. People went to the dentist and had hallucinations, but I didn't go because my teeth are in perfect condition. Also, Finn rejoined the football team. I remember that because he wouldn't shut up about it."

"I remember that." Burt said with a chuckle. His face then turned serious. "Kurt, do you remember what happened the week after that?"

Kurt's eyes rolled back slightly as he thought about what had happened, and then he recalled the events and his face paled. He gripped his father's hand and whispered "…you had a heart attack."

Burt returned the squeeze of his son's hand. "Yeah, that's right. Don't worry about it though, it's been a while since that happened. I'm fine now, you don't need to worry about me, and you need to focus on getting yourself better."

"That's the last thing I remember. I remember being sat by your bed, and you waking up, but after that, it's all blank."

"Well that was about 6 months ago." Burt said, sounding worried and glancing at the doctor uncertainly.

"6 months is actually not that bad, considering you could have lost all of you memories. Although, seeing as the memory loss is over a significant period of time, I am going to rush through the tests to after visiting hours. I know your step mom and brother are planning on visiting."

Kurt's eyes widened and he turned to his dad, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

Burt pressed his lips together nervously as he took in Kurt's expression. He turned to the doctor and thanked her, mostly as an excuse to break the slightly awkward silence that had formed.

The doctor smiled slightly as she turned and left the room.

"You got married to Carole?" Kurt exclaimed. His expression was still one of pure shock and Burt couldn't tell whether he was happy about this information, or whether he was annoyed.

"...yeah. About a month or so after my heart attack. How do you feel about that?" Burt asked unsurely.

"Well that's great of course, dad! I'm so happy for you both!" he said pulling his dad into a hug and smiling against his shoulder. Burt squeezed him gently and laughed slightly.

"Great. And you're okay with her and Finn coming to visit later?"

"Um, is Finn still an inconsiderate idiot?" Kurt asked warily, remembering their disagreements before his accident.

Burt laughed. "Finn is still an idiot, but he is no longer inconsiderate, he has actually stood up for you a lot in the past couple of months."

"Ah, that's good. I never liked fighting with him. Yeah, I'm fine with them visiting."

"Well it's still a couple of hours until visiting so why don't I try to catch you up on what you've forgotten?"

"Sure dad thanks." Kurt said smiling up at his dad.

Burt told Kurt that he had transferred to Dalton Academy because of problems with bullying (he didn't go into details, he would rather Kurt forget all about the death threats he received) and there he had settled in as a border and become very close to Blaine and had become his boyfriend around ~2 months ago~. Kurt asked Burt what Blaine was like and his dad surprised him by being quite nice about his apparent boyfriend, "Well he's a nice kid," Burt said. He is always looking out for you and he seems like the kind of person who is willing to take things slowly and not pressure you into anything."

Kurt blushed slightly at this, but smiled at his dad all the same. He was really grateful for his dad for giving an accurate description of the boy, rather than just telling him he was too young to date this boy.

Their conversation was interrupted by one of the nurses bringing food in for Kurt. Burt left for the cafeteria to get some food and left Kurt to eat his finned and think over the conversation he had just had.

So, this Blaine guy seems nice from dad's description. Kurt thought to himself. But I don't want to rush into a relationship with him just because I used to go out with him. I definitely want to get to know him again though. He thought back to the boy with the unruly curls and the amazing voice and the enchanting eyes, and thought that getting to know Blaine would be quite nice.

After he finished his dinner, his dad came back with Carole and Finn behind him. Carole approached him immediately and gave him a gentle hug.

"It's so good to see you awake Kurt." She said into the embrace.

"Thanks Carole. I'm glad you're here." Kurt whispered as he returned the hug.

"Hey, dude. I'm glad you're alright now." Finn said, nudging Kurt's arm in what he considered to be a friendly gesture.

"Thanks Finn."

"It really sucks that you forgot stuff though. Hey, because the last time you remember me was 6 months ago, does that mean that you're talking to like, a future version of me?" Finn asked seriously.

Kurt rolled his eyes, Carole laughed and Burt just looked at Finn in disbelief.

"Six months hasn't changed you at all Finn, so no, I don't think you're from the future." Kurt laughed at him.

Finn seemed satisfied with that and nodded at Kurt before sinking down into the chair in the corner of the room.

"So how're you feeling, honey?" Carole asked, pulling up a chair and sitting on the side of the bed opposite her husband.

"Yeah, I'm great. A little frustrated, I have to admit. I mean I've forgotten part of my life, but instead of being told to go back to it, I get kept inside this hospital."

"I understand that this must be frustrating for you, Kurt, but you have to let the doctors make sure that there is nothing else wrong with you. We don't want to see you ending up in here again."

"But it's so boring here. And I can't even catch up with people because I don't have my phone... Wait. Where is my phone?" He asked, turning from Carole and towards his dad.

Burt turned to Carole, silently questioning if she knew the whereabouts of Kurt's phone.

"I'm not sure where it is Kurt. Blaine was the one who found you. He probably knows where it is. I don't have his number though, so I have no way of finding out."

"Ah, right." He said, unsure of what else to say. He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with the boy he didn't know having possession of his phone. He also didn't have a clue how to get it back, if he did have it.

"Mercedes phoned us saying that he had found you. Maybe she has his number."

At that very moment, Mercedes herself walked into the room. "Did someone say my name?" she asked.

"'Cedes!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

"Kurt! Baby, how you feeling?"

"I'm great, actually. I mean, I'm still sore and my head hurts, but, yeah. I'm awake, which is much better than being passed out."

"Aw, well I'm really glad you're awake. Do you know when you'll be getting out of here yet?"

"Well the doctors said they have to run a couple more tests but I don't plan on staying in here any longer than I have to. Especially seeing as I don't have my phone for entertainment. Hey 'Cedes? Does that Blaine guy have my phone?"

"Yeah, he does. He found it on the bathroom floor of the cinema. You must have dropped it when Karofsky came in... Wait a second, why did you just say 'that Blaine guy'?" Mercedes said, looking confused. "Did you two fight or something?"

"Kurt has memory loss." Carole explained. "He's forgotten the last six months of his life. He has no idea who Blaine is. He doesn't remember Dalton at all."

"Oh hell to the no." Mercedes said seriously. "Kurt, Blaine meant everything to you. You had been waiting for him since you first met him. You were such a great couple as well."

Kurt swallowed nervously at hearing all of this. How could he not remember a boy he had been in love with for 6 months? What was he supposed to do about this? Where did he even start?

"Can someone call him and get him to give my phone back?" Kurt said, irritation creeping in to his voice. He was sick of everyone telling him what he should be feeling for Blaine; he just wanted to drop the subject.

"I'll do it." Mercedes said, pulling out her phone and tapping the screen several times before lifting the phone up to her ear and waiting a couple of seconds for the phone to stop ringing.

"Hey Blaine. I'm with Kurt at the hospital an-" the voice on the other line cut her off. She listened to it for it before answering, "Yeah, he's fine. The memory loss is only over a six month period. I don't know when he'll be let out and I'll ask, but first, do you have Kurt's phone?" She listened to the voice at the other end before placing the phone on her shoulder and turning to Kurt.

"He has your phone. He wants to know if it is okay for him to visit after school tomorrow. If it is, he'll bring your phone down then. If not, he says he'll meet me somewhere and give it to me."

"He can come and visit. I don't mind."

"Okay, I'll let him know." She then lifted the phone back to her ear. "Blaine, Kurt said that it is fine for you to visit... Okay, yep. Right. I'll let him know. Thanks Blaine, bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to Kurt and nodded at him.

"Okay, well that's all fine. Kurt, I'm sorry, I have to go now. I have school tomorrow so I might not be able to visit, but I'll see you soon. I hope you get better, baby."

Kurt smiled at her and returned the gentle hug she gave him.

"Okay, bye then." he said giving her a smile before she left.

Her absence made Kurt return his gaze to Carole, Finn and Burt. Finn was yawning and Kurt noticed.

"You guys can go home you know. I'm awake now so there is no need for you all to be here worrying about me."

Burt and Carole looked at each other.

"Kurt, I still think one of us should stay with you until we know for sure that memory loss isn't the only problem."

Kurt pursed his lips slightly as he considered this.

"Okay."

Carole and Finn left shortly after leaving Kurt to take tests for any further damage.

Kurt sat through so many tests; he thought he'd go crazy. He did an MRI an Electroencephalography, which involved him wearing a hideous cap which detected brain activity as he tried to remember things. He had to talk to two medical experts while describing what he could remember and whether or not there was any subconscious recognition, when his dad mentioned things that he had forgotten.

The results were to come though the next morning so he went to sleep as soon as the doctors had finished prodding him.

A benefit of having lost his memory was that he was perfectly content when he was awake, unable to remember it, but it appeared that his subconscious remembered the attack perfectly well, because that night, he had a nightmare.

It was dark and Kurt was pinned down a back alley by a big shadow and he struggled furiously to try and escape. He thought he was about to break free as he was granted a momentary release and he ran forward. Only to run into a hand, this slammed his head back into the wall. He awoke with a start and gasped. He had forgotten the nightmare, but he was still shaky and he found tears forming in his eyes.

Burt immediately rushed to him and pulled him into a hug reassuring him that everything was okay and that it was only a nightmare. Kurt calmed down soon after but he couldn't help feeling something was wrong. He didn't want his dad there, he wanted someone else. Kurt knew because he could almost feel a set of arms around him, that weren't his dad's. They were smaller and gentle and they rested over one of his hip bones. For a second, Kurt could have sworn he felt calloused finger brush over a certain spot there. He sighed and touched the spot, suddenly feeling rather lonely.

Burt asked whether he was alright and he brushed of the feeling and said he was, before returning to sleep.

It was Monday morning and Karofsky walked down the hall of McKinley High warily. He cautiously took in the worried faces of the Glee club which lead him to presume that someone had found Kurt after he left him abandoned outside the cinema.

The idea made him jumpy, in case anyone knew it was him who had attacked Kurt. The cops hadn't come yet though, so that had to be a good sign that no one knew.

But still, Karofsky thought, It won't do any harm to keep an eye on the Glee club, to see what they know about Kurt's situation.

So, when he approached his locker, and saw Finn and Puck talking a little way down the corridor, he paid them as much attention as he could, while making it seem like he was searching for something in his locker.

"...beat up really bad." Karofsky heard Finn telling Puck. "He was in a coma overnight and when he woke up, he couldn't remember the last 6 months. He's forgotten everything about Dalton and the reasons why he transferred there." Finn's voice hardened as he finished his sentence and he glanced up to see Karofsky rummaging through his locker.

He could feel Finn's gaze on him, so he quickly snatched a random book from within the locker, before shoving it in his bag and turning to exit to avoid any unnecessary confrontation.

Before he could leave, he felt a hand firm on his shoulder holding him in place. He turned to find Finn/Puck staring at him disapprovingly.

"Karofsky. Kurt got hurt on Saturday. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Why would I?" Karofsky asked in an annoyed tone. "Look, that lady loser has left now; I don't even know where he goes to school anymore. How the hell would I find him to do something to him?"

"Well Kurt wasn't actually at his new school when the attack happened. He was here in Lima."

"It doesn't mean that I did it. I don't feel the need to even think about him, now he isn't flaunting his gayness all around the school."

"Alright, I'll believe you. But if I find out you're lying and that it was you who attacked him, I will make sure you pay." Finn said fixing him with a cold stare. Puck moved to stand next to him, nodding at Karofsky to second the message that Finn had just given him.

Karofsky just stared back with a blank face and raised eyebrows before turning and walking away.

As soon as he had left there sight, his pokerface slipped away. Confusion, disappointment, joy and relief were just some of the emotions that flitted across his face. His head was a mess of thoughts and he walked into an empty classroom in an attempt to make sense of them all.

So Kurt was in a coma?He thought. That means I must have hurt him really cringed internally at the thought. At the end of the day, as much as he hated himself for it, Karofsky did have feelings for Kurt. Why the hell am I even having these homo thoughts about a little fairy? He thought angrily to himself.

He then thought about what else Finn had said. Finn said that Kurt had lost 6 months of his memory. So that means that he won't remember me kissing him, he won't remember most of the harassment I gave him and he won't remember me attacking him. Relief washed over Karofsky as this thought occurred to him. There was no chance the attack would get pinned on him now and he could forget all about Kurt and not ever worry that he was going to out him.

Karofsky was pleased with this unexpected turn of events and he left the empty classroom for his next lesson, trying to push Kurt out of his mind.

In his next lesson, he was sat a couple of rows behind Mercedes and he couldn't help but listen to her conversation with Quinn.

"Kurt just called me. He got his test results back. There are no other problems. They're keeping him in one more night just for observation, but as long as his head wound stays closed, they'll let him out tomorrow."

"Well that's good news. How is he feeling?" Quinn replied.

"He told his dad to go back to work and so he's just bored by himself. I wish we could go to visit at lunch but Mr Schue is insisting on extra practice and Blaine has his phone."

"So how did he phone you?"

"Payphone. He was not happy about using it, but it gave him a chance to get up and walk about, so he didn't complain that much." She said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot to text Blaine to tell him Kurt has been moved to 136." Mercedes said quickly, pulling out her phone and typing out the message before pocketing it again quickly.

Karofsky considered this information and realized that Kurt would be alone, which gave him an opportunity to see him for himself. When Karofsky thought of what he had done to him, he decided that he needed to see the boy for himself to help his guilt. Also, if he did this, Kurt would he less likely to assume he was behind the attack as well, and so at lunch, he made the decision to ditch school and go visit the hospital.

He managed to sneak out of school undetected and he made his way to the hospital quickly, unsure of what he was going to do or say, but just wanting to get it over with.

When he arrived at Kurt's room, he saw him reading a magazine and so stepped in quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"Ur, hi." Karofsky said, shifting awkwardly.

"David. I'm surprised to see you here. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well no, not really. I mean, I heard what happened to you and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Urmm...oookay?" Kurt said, completely amazed that the jock that he had nothing in common with was conceded about how he was. "Not to be rude, but why do you care?"

"Well, before your accident, I said some things to you which I regret. I won't say what because if it's okay with you, I want to start fresh. I am truly sorry about what I did to you before and I want you to give me a chance."

Kurt considered it for a moment before answering. "Well considering I don't know anything about it, you already have a second chance. Is there any reason why you're starting fresh instead of just behaving the same way you did before?"

Karofsky thought about his feelings for Kurt and decided there was, but he didn't know whether or not to tell Kurt about this.

He bit his lip while thinking to himself. _Well if I tell him now, then he has no reason to tell anyone else. Hell, he might even be able to help me out with it. Can I even say it out loud though?  
><em>  
>"Yeah, there is a reason. But you have to keep it quiet, I hate that it's happening and I'm only telling you because you cope with everything so well and I can't cope with anything."<p>

Kurt nodded and waited calmly for Karofsky to tell him.

"Well, before, I had a problem with you because you were gay. It's not that I'm homophobic either; I didn't like it because you were admitting to being gay to the whole school and I couldn't.

"Wait...Dave, are you telling me that you're gay?" Kurt asked softly.

Karofsky stared at him angrily then kicked a chair and turned to pace up and down the room a couple of times before throwing himself on the chair and dropping his face into his hands.

"Dave, calm down. It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I understand this must be hard for you to come to terms with. Just try not to be angry with yourself. It's not your fault and there is nothing wrong with it. Also, being angry isn't going to change anything, you really can't help who you're attracted to."

Karofsky sighed and looked up to meet Kurt with an odd expression. "I don't deserve this kindness off you." He said sincerely.

"If you're sorry, which I believe you are, then you deserve every kindness.

Karofsky smiled warm and genuinely, before approaching Kurt's bed and laying one of his hands on top of Kurt's. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled back up at him pleased that he could offer some help to someone who was in the same situation as he was.


End file.
